Inevitably, part of the multimedia content is repeatable and prosaic. For instance, titles and credits of TV series, opening sections of variety shows, insipid parts of movies or TVs. For easily addressing to critical points (also called interest points) of multimedia, for example the ending points of the titles, the starting points of the credits, or the starting points of the highlights, the players usually label these points in the progress bars.
Typically, the interest points are manually obtained and configured. The time for the title, the credits, and the highlight is desired to be calculated, and the corresponding time points for these interest points are obtained. Each multimedia point of interest (correspondingly the time point of the multimedia contents for the playback) is stored. However, if time points for interest points are obtained manually, the manual configuration needs the multimedia contents to be watched in order to obtain the corresponding time point of interest, which causes the manual configuration time consuming and burdens the operation with too much work loads while lowers the efficiency.
Moreover, conventional method for playing multimedia contents manually sets the time points of interest when it is required to label the point of interest in the progress bar, which comes out to be inaccurate and further causes deviations when playing the multimedia contents.